


Hunter

by archer_and_lionprince



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anders doesn't really know what to do, Blood Drinking, God Hunters - Freeform, Healing, M/M, a bit of smut, but he manages just fine and helps a lot, hurt!Mitchell - Freeform, lots of comfort and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer_and_lionprince/pseuds/archer_and_lionprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell gets captured by god hunters and Anders manages to save him with the help of his brothers. Now Anders has to help Mitchell through the aftermath of being tortured and the long healing process and has a hard time not to break down himself.<br/>(Sorry, I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hold on

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've written this on tumblr and now I decided to post it here too ^^
> 
> Thanks to Liddie for being my beta and her great help <3

* * *

[ ](http://archer-and-lionprince.tumblr.com/image/78979191019)

He runs through the dark warehouse, his heartbeat thundering in his ears, drowning every other sound of his shouting brothers out. His mind screams at him to run faster, to find him, to make sure he’s still alive, still _there_.

He nearly loses his footing when he rounds a pile of wood but he manages to catch himself and runs past empty rooms in search of his missing boyfriend. The blond skids to a halt when he sees sunlight coming out of a room and all sorts of symbols drawn on the doorframe and floor.

Panting he rushes in the room, the sunlight blinds him for a few seconds and he has to stop and let his eyes adjust. When he blinks again and looks he wants to scream and maybe he does scream for his ears ring and he feels like there’s not enough air in his lungs anymore. He bolts forward, crashing in the black iron bars with crucifixes embedded and desperately stretches an arm out to the figure lying on the ground, screaming Mitchell’s name over and over again.

Anders can’t hold the tears back at the state Mitchell is in. These monsters chained him to the ground, exposing his sensible skin to the sun, there are burns on his arms and chest in odd shapes and Anders wants to kill these hunters making them pay for what they’ve done to Mitchell.

“I’ll get you out, Mitchell.. I’m here, just-just hang on. I’m here baby…” he rambles more to calm himself as he sees the vampires chest is not moving, there is no movement at all from Mitchell and that doesn’t mean anything because Mitchell doesn’t need to breath but it only spikes the fear in Anders.

Thankfully he finds a crowbar in the corner, though he doesn’t want to know why they might needed one, and breaks the cell door open, throwing the iron tool away and crawls to Mitchell. He wants to check for a pulse but mentally slaps himself as Mitchell’s barely-there pulse can’t say him anything and he’s so relieved that he didn’t found a pile of ash instead, so he slowly pushes with shaking fingers a few damp curls away. He notices how hot the ever so cool skin feels and takes off his jacket and shirt, laying them on the abused skin and averts further damage and pain from the blazing sun.

Anders tries to open the chains on the vampires’ feet but he doesn’t have the proper tools to open them; he has to wait for Mike…or Ty, maybe Ty can freeze the chains on the rooting spots and shatter them so they can move Mitchell out of the sun and get the rest off later.

Scrambling up to sit next to his unconscious boyfriend, he takes carefully the brunets hand and whispers sweet nothings and tells him to hold on while he takes his phone out and gives a quick call to Mike.

Tears are dropping on their intertwined hands.

“I love you John. Please hold on, you’ll be home soon… I love you…just hold on…”


	2. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I forgot to say that going to post every day a new chapter of this fic ^^  
> That's all and now please enjoy!

* * *

Hot pain is the first thing that Mitchell feels before he reaches full consciousness and he wants to go back in the darkness where he feels nothing; searing hot pain shoots through his body and his chest feels like it’s on fire. It feels like he’s dying all over again.

He can hear voices but they sound far away, like he’s under water and the others are standing afloat over him, talking like he’s not there. He wonders what happened, why there is so much pain and then it hits him in full force- the god hunters captured him. They caught him and wanted to exorcise him, to hurt him and find out more about the Johnsons. But he didn’t tell them anything, _won’t_ tell them anything. He has to keep Anders safe, at all cost. They can do whatever they want to him but they won’t become Anders, Anders whose human body can’t endure such pain and will break within minutes.

Quickly he notices that his senses are starting to come back and he can feel them near him, within range of his hands and he can and will tear them apart. He keeps still, doesn’t want them to know that he’s awake and waits. The crucifixes will make him slower but he will be damned twice if he can’t kill at least one of them.

He can feel hands on his legs, a strain at his ankles and something freezing… Will they try ice instead of fire now?… But then he feels the tight grip of a hand holding his own and why would a hunter hold his hand? Confused he concentrates on the voices and what they’re saying.

“-aster Mike.”

“I’m as fast as I can be.”

“Be faster! He needs help!”

Anders! And Mike! The tension leaves Mitchell like melting ice in the sun and he lets the save feeling of Anders’ presence near him float over him now that he can smell him as well. But then everything screeches to a halt. What of the god hunters? What if they captured Anders and Mike as well and that’s why they are here with him? But why would they imprison them with Mitchell and not somewhere else? He has to know, he has to know if Anders is safe or if he has to fight tooth and nail to protect him even if he’s chained to the ground like a dangerous animal.

He tries to open his eyes, and he’s glad that he can’t feel the sun shining on his skin; it hurt him so much to be in the sun all day, his skin getting red and unbearable hot. Slowly he cracks his tired eyes open, at first he doesn’t see much, everything is blurred and something golden blends him and he has to shut his eyes once more but when he opens them again his sight is better but the golden glow is still there… And it’s the most beautiful thing Mitchell has ever seen. The golden light radiates like power around Anders frame, his hair shining like molten gold in the sun. Anders looks in this moment like the god he is.

Mitchell stares for a few seconds at the beautiful profile of the blond before he remembers to make sure that Anders is safe. He softly squeezes the blonds hand and Mitchell would cringe at how fast Anders whips his head around if he weren’t in so much pain already.

“MITCHELL!”

He winces at the loud shout though and the following pain in his chest but looks none the less in Anders’ relieved blue eyes.

“Thank god you’re awake! We’ll have you out of here soon; Mike and Ty release you from the chains in this moment.”

“The hunters?” he croaks and he didn’t know that speaking could hurt this much.

“Gone. We got the police on them, said they were some dangerous cult but some of them escaped but Mike is confident to find them… I’m so glad we found you before… before…”

Silent tears drop on Mitchell’s face and he wants to wipe them from Anders’ cheeks, doesn’t want Anders to see like this but he’s too tired to lift his hand, the adrenaline gone the moment he heard that the hunters are not here.

“ ’m here… not goin’ anywhere.” He ignores the two working man on his ankles, concentrates only on the distraught blond.

“I feared we’d be too late…” Anders whispers brokenly and it hurts Mitchell to hear him talk like this. Words are Anders power, his entire being and to hear him this shaken and small…it’s not right.

“But you’re not, you saved me.”

“We’re done here Anders. Let’s get him home.” Mike interrupts and Mitchell sees Ty suddenly leaning over him, smiling sadly.

“We’ll carry you out now and I’m sorry that it’s going to hurt but I can’t do much for you with my power…I already cooled you down and I fear I would do more damage if I’d do more.”

Mitchell manages a small smile at Ty  “ ‘s ok..”

With a last reassuring smile Ty steps back and Anders is there, hovering over his shoulders.

“Mike will take your legs and I your arms. We’ll be out of here in a few minutes. The sun is still out but we have enough of clothes to cover you.”

Now that Anders mentions it he notices the blonds’ naked chest and Ty and Mike didn’t wear any jackets either. How could he miss that? But he has no time to think further about that, as Anders slips his arms under his armpits and hauls him up against his chest. Gasping Mitchell lays his head on the shoulder, breathing through gritted teeth against the pain.

“Sorry.” He thinks he hears Anders mumble but his concentration is elsewhere.

“On three. One. Two. Three.”

With a cry they haul Mitchell up and through the pain he registers that they are moving and that Anders murmurs soothing words to him but darkness is edging in his sight again and it costs him everything to stay awake.

“Almost there.” He thinks Ty says or was it Mike? He doesn’t know, he only looks at Anders, at the determination in his gaze to get him out and home.

 Home, he thinks with a flutter in his chest, yes home sounds good.  


	3. Caught 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the shorter chapters, but don't worry, the next one will be longer ^^

* * *

The sky is dark with black clouds when Mitchell left the hospital in the late afternoon. His shift was long and for once exhausting. He had to babysit two little kids while the mother went with her third kid and the nurse in the treatment room and holy hell were these rascals demanding. One time he nearly lost the four year old boy and once he scolded him gently not to run away suddenly the six year old girl vanished in one of the patient rooms. He loves kids, he really does but sometimes they are just this little bastards and he’s glad that he doesn’t has a kid himself. Though, sometimes he images his little blond god with a tiny child on his arms, laughing and stroking the golden curls on the child’s head… but that was just imagination, Anders and he won’t be able to have children but the possibility of being an uncle is still there… so it’s not completely a lost cause.

Lighting a cigarette he makes his way home. Maybe he should cook some pasta today, they did eat different meat meals the last days and some noodles for change sounds good. Just when he goes through the ingredients and tries to remember if they have them available at home, cold drops start to fall down on him.

“Urgh, just my luck.” Mitchell groans with a look at the dark sky and it only takes seconds before the clouds open and drenching the brunet who only wears a thin jacket. Thunder booms in the distant and Mitchell decides better to get home rather sooner than later. He doesn’t fancy getting caught in a storm and accidently get fried.

He takes long strides through the nearly empty streets, only some cars driving through.

Mitchell just passes a red Toyota when suddenly his strength seems to leave him, he stumbles a few feet forward not knowing what’s happening and just when he’s ready to fall the door of the black van beside him slides open and gloved hands grab at him, pulling him in a world of pain and blazing sun.


	4. Caught 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Counterpart, Anders' view.

* * *

 

The black clock on the wall shows Anders that it’s time to get home to his certainly, already waiting vampire. Dawn will not be pleased that he didn’t get all the work done and decides to leave a little early but with a storm raging outside he thinks it’s time to bring Dawn home before it will be nearly impossible to drive- and it is just a bonus that he has more time with Mitchell before dinner.

Anders grabs some of the folders he managed to get done together with his jacket and walks to his lovely assistant.

“Dawn, I think it’s best to call it a day. With the noises of the storm I can’t concentrate.”

“I’m sure you can’t. Did you at least get the folders from Mrs. Finnegan and the ideas for the bookstore done?” Dawn asks unimpressed at the blonds’ excuse.

“You wound me Dawn. My light of the day, my dawn of every morning… well not today, today it was cloudy as was yesterday when I think of it… And you’re a bit moody lately, didn’t you pet your cat enough? It’s supposed to be calming.”

He places the requested folders on Dawns desk and grins at her unimpressed face.

“An attempt of flattery, which utterly failed by the way, won’t get you anywhere Anders. And I thought Mitchell would be your _light of the day_ \- and I don’t have a cat and I’m not moody.” She sniffs but looks pleased through Anders’ ideas for the bookstore. Every time she is impressed at his different ideas and little detailed sketches.

“Mitchell doesn’t bring me coffee every morning and he’s more the moon as the sun, don’t you think?” With his pale, cool skin and his attracting dark glow he reminds him of the moon in the dark sky.

“And you’re the sun I take?” she says sarcastic but with a smile tugging at her lips.

“Of course, don’t you see my glory?” he answers with a grin “But enough of myself, as I’m a gentlemen I insist of bringing you home in this weather. You’d be soaking wet within seconds if you’d be walking home.”

With a grateful nod Dawn accepts the offer to be driven home, she doesn’t fancy being a walking target for a lightning bolt and she wears her new shoes, more the reason to take the offer.

.o0o.

He hates rain. He really, really hates rain right now. After he dropped Dawn off, he drove through the main street to get home faster, he thought in this shit weather there wouldn’t be much cars on the road and he was right –but, and here it comes, there was so much aquaplaning that he lost more time than if he had driven the other, longer route. He really hopes that Mitchell will help him improve his mood and a nice appetizer before dinner would be something his boyfriend would surely love too. He can practically see his moody boyfriend sitting on the couch, cuddling with the cushion and staring darkly in the room.

Running the short way through the rain and to his apartment, he silently swears, for the cold wind is blowing rain in his face and his jacket is drenched before he even reaches the safety of the door.

Muttering threats to Thor and every other god who is able to manipulate the weather he opens the door- and steps inside darkness.

Confused he shakes a few drops of water out of his hair and searches blindly for the light switch. Mitchell should be home by now… maybe he’s asleep he thinks to himself and starts shedding out of his wet clothes.

He walks, only in his boxer briefs, in the bathroom to grab a towel and toweling his hair on the way into the bedroom. But even in the dim light coming from the hallway he sees that the bed is empty and he saw no sleeping vampire on the couch either when he came in the house.

Frowning he grabs only a pair of sweatpants and walks straight back into the living room. He passes his fish, checking if they were alright as they don’t like lightening and tend to hide in their little reef. And the little guys are hiding, only a glimmer of eyes and scales can be seen in some places.

“Poor little guys.” He coos softly when a flash of lightning and thunder rolls through the apartment. He should leave them alone, they won’t come out eating now anyway.

He goes in the kitchen and looks of traces that his boyfriend has been here but finds none. Everything is like he left it this morning. Anders pours himself a glass of vodka and walks back to the couch where he tossed his phone. At least his phone is waterproof.

He checks if he missed any messages of Mitchell being late, it does happen that the brunet has to stay and help out but he never misses to tell Anders, but there are no new SMS from him. Strange.

Fast he searches and clicks at the little bat- doodle icon and calls his boyfriend.

After the call goes straight to voicemail he hangs annoyed up. Did Mitchell forget to charge his phone again? But even if that’s the case, he could have called from the hospital to say he’s being late.

It’s past five o’clock now and Mitchells shift ended at three… well, either he works still, or he waited in hope that the storm lessens and didn’t want to call him to pick him up. But that’s stupid, Mitchell calls him about everything.

The blond decides to wait for another hour and if Mitchell didn’t call or came home until then he calls the hospital. He flops down on the couch and turns the TV on, thankfully the power didn’t went out so far.

.o0o.

Alright, he’s not worried, he’s just a little concerned mixed with being annoyed. The hospital lady said Mitchell left punctual at three but it’s well past eight now and still no sign of the vampire. He shouldn’t be this concerned, Mitchell is a vampire for god’s sake and more than capable of looking out for himself. He surely waits somewhere for the thunder-storm to cease… Oh who is he kidding, there are phones in every store and he could have easily called him or just walked home, it’s not like he got a cold in that rain anyway. So why isn’t he here?

But maybe he really is waiting somewhere where by chance is no available phone to give him a call… No. No, he waits until midnight, the storm will have ceased by then and if his boyfriend is not home by then… then he allows himself to panic.

.o0o.

“Anders, what”? grumbles a sleepy voice through the speaker.

“Did you see Mitchell yesterday?” he asks, trying to sound casual but barely manages to keep his voice even. After waiting for so long, even as the storm did dissipate and still no Mitchell, he decides to ask his brother Ty if he’d maybe seen the Irishman and Ty will surely help him search.

“Mitchell? No, I didn’t see him… did you two got in a fight?”

He thought about that too, if he had forgotten something important and the brunet was pissed with him and therefore wouldn’t come home but he couldn’t think of anything.

“No. He didn’t came home after his shift yesterday and his phone is off… and the storm long ceased by now.”

“Did you ask in the hospital? Maybe he’s gone back.”

“Yes Ty, I called three times and no vampire there.” He sighs, as if he wouldn’t check there first, he even called his office in lost hope that Mitchell has gone there with his emergency key. (In case they fight and one needs a place to cool off)

“…Maybe he just took a walk and lost the way? That could have happened in that rain, I didn’t see two meters clear.” Ty says unsure.

“Do you really believe that?”

“…No.”

“Yeah, thought so.”

He nibbles at his bottom lip, walking in uneven circles through the kitchen.

“What if something happened? We can’t inform the police…” he voices his concern, it gnawed at him all evening but he hoped the bad feeling had something to do with the storm.

“…Even if something happened, we can’t do much until morning. The damage the wind and rain left behind would have erased every trace of Mitchell and some streets are not passable… I will come by in the morning should Mitchell not be there then and help you search him, alright?”

The calm voice of his brother comforts him some but the worry lingers.

“Alright.” He nearly whispers.

“And if that not helps we’ll call Mike. He will find him.”


	5. Fear and a Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders called Mike for help, but can he help finding Mitchell?

* * *

 

It’s been almost two days now. Two days and they still didn’t find Mitchell but finally they have a lead and he’s working on getting his boyfriend back.

Mike’s power doesn’t work, he only found the spot where Mitchell last stand and that was only two streets away from his place. He was this damn near to their place and now… now he’s nowhere to be found. At first, when Anders followed Mike to the street and stood on the sidewalk and Mike pointing at the ground saying this is where the trace ends, he felt sick, really sick. The worst images came to his mind at once. Why would the trace end here? What if something happened? What if some crazy vampire staked Mitchell and the remaining pile of ash was washed away, he would never know if Mitchell was alive or not without a body or what if it wasn’t a stake, what if a lightning bolt got him and he burned to death, screaming for help but got none? His head spins from images of a bloodied Mitchell, skin slowly turning grey and cracked and finally crumbling to a small pile of ash lying on the sidewalk.  Thankfully Ty snapped him fast out of it, said that Olaf had a vision of a black stone streaked with gold and surrounded by holy symbols and seriously that is a vision? But with help from Kvasir, which ended in Anders almost killing him in order to get a straight answer and not more riddles but finally they were able to tell that god hunters have Mitchell. It was a start, not a good one but it was something to work with.

But with knowing that his boyfriend, a supernatural creature, was in the hands of those fanatics who believed to have to clean the world of them, was a horrifying thought. Who knows what they do to him and if he will find him alive… and now they have to protect Axl as well from these filth.

But with his quick mind, he already began to work on a plan. They can’t face them alone and clearly without weapons they’ll lose but neither of them has a gun and the only one able to use one properly would be Mike… but the police could do that for them and they can arrest them, and with Bragi they won’t be free for a long time or banned from New Zealand altogether. Gears are clinking together, Bragi thrumming with power through his veins, already thinking of the words he will use to make sure that they will pay for hurting their vampire. He will call in some favors from old clients, letting his influence play and stretch out his search with the help from the underground. Maybe Mike can’t find Mitchell with the help from Ullr and Ty can’t sense him with Hod but Anders has not only the power of Bragi on his side, he is also a stubborn human with the right amount of money and influences to get his boyfriend out of trouble and back to the safety of home.    


	6. The Hunters

* * *

With a dark chuckle walks the man to him, kneeling beside him and observing with a pleased look on his face the damage they did to Mitchell’s body. They stripped him of all his clothes only leaving the boxers on and left him cooking in the sun. Mitchell glares with black eyes at the red-haired man, hissing trough clenched teeth but the hunter just smirks.

“Let him be for a moment Stefan.” The female hunter calls from the door and Mitchell tenses at her presence. She is by far worse than the two men, who only rely on their strength and take force to try and make him crumble but her, her methods and ideas to make him talk could come straight out of a book of how to bring the worst pain to a vampire without letting him die. It was her idea to chain him in a place where the sun can shine all the day in, she uses weapons with carved symbols in the blade that hurt him like fire and some wounds are bleeding and bleeding, not closing fast enough because of the many holy symbols around him. The pain is a constant thrum in his body, each heartbeat burns through him and he wishes for a minute of peace… but he won’t get any peace or rather death before he didn’t tell them anything about the gods’ and other monsters like him living in Auckland, they made that pretty clear at the start when they carved Nordic runes in his flesh, letting him spasm from the unpleasant power surging through his flesh.

“I have plans for him later and I need your help to get some new toys from the van.” She tells the man but Mitchell knows she’s talking to him, showing him that it’s far from over and that she has more to bring him pain.

“Did Johan find the blond one?”

Stefan stands up and with a last kick to Mitchell he walks out of the cage they made to keep him in place apart from the chains. He is sure he could open the chains on his ankles but the holy symbols in the bars are making him weak and if he could he would be running as far away as he could from these symbols. They are like a basis to his pain, it is constant, the sun will go away for the night and the torture will stop for a few hours but the bars will stay and hinder his wounds from healing making the burns from the sun far worse with each hour.

His head snaps around when he hears them talk about Anders, they always ask about him. Wanting to know why a vampire would live with a god and what his powers are.

That is something he feels relieved about, as long as they don’t know what Anders is capable of they won’t attack him. Apparently they learned their lesson when Colin killed one of them with a snap of his fingers.

“Yes, he’s with one of his brothers, the pale one.” She answers with a smirk directed at Mitchell. “We will install some cameras while he’s away; see what he’s up to or into now that his playmate is gone. We’ll get our chance to get him.”

Anger shoots through the vampire and he scrambles to his feet but barely manages to stand. He bares his fangs and lets out a deep growl.

“Don’t you dare touch him!” he snarls.

The female hunter steps closer to the cage and leans casually against the bars.

“And how do you want to stop us?”

“Come here and I’ll rip you apart you fucking bitch.”

She laughs, she fucking laughs at him. Oh how he wants to wring her neck and break every bone in her soulless body. He clenches his fists and blood drops to the ground.

“You barely can move, that you could stand for two minutes was impressive but now your strength left and you’re the whimpering mess on the ground again.” She turns to her waiting partner at the door and slowly walks away.  “Don’t worry, we’ll be back soon and the fun will begin anew and your _friends_ will join us soon.” With a final gaze to him she leaves, leaving him alone in the almost dark room.

Powerless to move further he lets a few tears escape, he hopes that Anders is safe. He can’t bear the thought of Anders lying in a puddle of blood, beaten and broken on the cold ground, fighting with death.

For the first time in years he prays to a god to keep Anders safe.


	7. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sets a day after Mitchell was rescued from the hunters and shows a guilty Anders because he thinks that it’s his fault that Mitchell got in this situation.

* * *

Silently he tiptoes in the dark bedroom, only the dim light from the snow globe Mitchell gifted him when he came back from his visit to George and Annie illuminates the room. Anders never saw a shining snow globe before and he was slightly confused why the Irishman thought he needed one, despite the fact that Anders finds it rather beautiful as it shows Mitchell’s homeland in winter but at that particular moment he was more interested in kissing his boyfriend than lamenting about the present.

Right now though it is the only light he allows in the room after they treated the numerous wounds of the brunet. The soft blue light on the nightstand barely lights the sleeping form on the bed but it’s enough to see the bandages and the many bruises.

He slips carefully in bed, sitting beside the man he loves and almost managed to get killed. Only because of him and the other gods’ the god hunters got attentive of Mitchell… and the damn idiot endured the torture to protect him and his family…he is no fool, he knows that they would have killed Mitchell the moment he said what they wanted to know but he wishes that Mitchell wouldn’t had to endure this to protect him… not him.

Tears glister in his eyes, causing his eyes to shine like blue crystals in the darkness. He lays his tired body along the vampires, careful not to touch the sensitive skin and cries silently… Only in the darkness when he knows that his brothers are not there, he allows himself to crack, he lets his tears fall when he sees the beaten form of his ever so strong boyfriend and whispers how sorry he is, that it was his fault and he apologizes for not coming sooner, for letting it happen in the first place.

A soft rustling lets him look up from Mitchell’s bandaged chest. Sleepy brown eyes are looking at him and widening…a strange golden glow is reflected in them, something that’s not visible for himself but before Anders can think about it or say something Mitchell squints his eyes shut again, as if he would try and blend out a too bright light. But the only light comes from the snow globe and that’s standing on the other side of the brunet.

Slowly he lifts his hand and strokes his tips carefully over the stubble on his cheek, showing that he’s here and that he’s safe now.

The eyes crack open for a moment again but Mitchell closes them fast again.

“You okay?” he whispers, slightly confused by the brunets’ behavior but maybe it’s just the pain…maybe a headache.

“Hmm” he hums and rolls slowly on his side, eyes still closed.

“What are you doing? You’re hurting yourself!” he tries to stop Mitchell but a low whine from him stops him.

Now they are both facing each other, hands now tangled when Mitchell reached for him. He sees that Mitchell peeks at what he assumes is his chest and then sighs softly before he drifts off to sleep again.

Well, that was weird… but Mitchell is badly injured and not fully himself. He watches his boyfriend for a while before he slips off to sleep himself not once relaxing the grip on Mitchell’s hand.


	8. Bragi

* * *

The sound of a catching breath awakens him and instinctively he knows that it’s Anders. He can feel the harsh breathing against his naked shoulder and only when he hears the broken whispers of apologies he opens his eyes and turns his head.

He knew that he was quite sensible to other subjects that only had the least of holiness in them- after being exposed so long to the symbols and having some carved in his body it’s only natural for his body and mind to react this way- but he didn’t expected _this_.

Gold glows around Anders, not like in the warehouse where he knows that it was the sun coming through the big window; this time it flares around him like flames, changing shape with every breath Anders takes… _Bragi…_

The bright light hurts his eyes and he has to close them, shutting the unique sight out. Would his heart still beat, he knows that it would race now. He can’t find words to describe the sight that was in front of him… the golden glow…the shining blue eyes… the sheer beauty…it is not something he will ever forget.

He feels the soft brush of fingertips on his cheek, feels the silent words they are saying…and he’s so utterly thankful to be able to feel Anders again. He thought he would die there, die with all the voices haunting him, telling him over and over again that he deserves this.

Out of reflex, to see his golden lover again he opens his eyes but with the bright light of Anders’ ancient soul still visible he shuts his eyes again.

“You okay?” he hears the concerned whisper and hums in confirmation. He does feel okay, the pain in the back of his mind and only a pinch here and there.

To feel Anders better he rolls on his side, letting the blond not stop him. Blindly he searches for Anders hand and intertwines them once he finds the warm fingers.

He opens his eyes just a fraction, to look at their hands and cherishes the warm feeling creeping in his cold limbs. The light is dancing over his pale hand, touching softly his abused skin and leaving a warm tingle behind.

Slowly his eyes drift shut again, the warm and safe feeling of Anders’ presence making him sleepy and with Anders’ steady heartbeat he falls asleep.


	9. Not your fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thanks for sticking around and I hope you all enjoy it so far ^^

* * *

Arms wrap around Anders from behind, startling him out of his thoughts. Stubble scratches at his neck and he can feel the still slightly too warm skin on his. It’s the fifth day that Mitchell is with the blond again. It was some rough days, with tears, desperation and blood…so much blood.

It didn’t take much to persuade the vampire to drink the offered blood; everyone wanted to help- even the goddesses were there in an instant after they got the call that they found Mitchell. But even with the blood, the wounds were healing slowly, too slowly for Anders’ liking. Usually Mitchell would have been up and about after two days tops but Olaf and Ingrid explained that the holy symbols on Mitchell’s body poisoned the blood that was left in the vampire and the new one has practically to neutralize the toxic and as long as the symbols are not healed and gone, Mitchell would be too much in pain and too weak to do anything. Thankfully Michelle brought enough pain meds.

And now his boyfriend is finally able to move through the apartment on his own again. Though, he doesn’t say it but Anders can see that it still greatly pains him just to lift his arms… Some of the burned-in symbols are still there, mostly the ones on his chest and back, making it difficult to find a good position to sleep in the blond gods’ arm.

“What are you thinking ‘bout?” the rasping voice of his boyfriend sounds just behind his ear.

“You.”

“What ‘bout me?” he mumbles in Anders’ golden hair, still seeing the golden glow around him which gets weaker with every healing rune on his body. But now he is at least able to look properly at Anders. Bragi doesn’t hurt him when he looks at the soul but the light is simply too bright to look at.

He helps Mitchell, with his calm and soothing voice in his dark dreams, a steady companion with his bright light in the darkness and pain-relieving with his fine threads spinning over his wounds.

“Thinking how incredibly sexy you are.” He smirks and lays his hands over Mitchell’s.

After a short silence the Irishman squeezes the blond tightly, catching the lie easily.

“…It was not your fault…”

“I didn’t-“

“I know you. I know that you think stupid things right now and I will tell you again and again that it was _not_ in any way your fault Anders.”

With closed eyes Anders silently listens, trying to ignore the sting in his eyes and the tight arms around him.

“But who have I to blame if not me?” he asks with a quivering voice.

“Bad luck? Carelessness from me? …Anders, the hunters did this. They watched us and took the first opportunity they had to capture me…and I’m glad it was me and not you…”

“Still, I-“

“No.” Mitchell interrupts him firmly, a hand wandering up to lay on the blonds’ beating heart.

“Listen, it will never be your fault… can we…can we just talk about this later? I want to lay down with you…”

Concerned Anders turns his head, trying to look into Mitchell’s face. He didn’t notice it but the brunets’ arms and legs tremble slightly, keeping the worn out body upright with last strength.

“Idiot. Why didn’t you say something sooner?” he scolds and pulls out of the embrace only to lay his own arms around the vampires middle and slings one arm over his shoulder.

“Let’s get you to bed then.” He murmurs softly and walks them slowly towards their bedroom. He may not be able to shake the feeling that it’s somehow his fault away but maybe Mitchell is right and he thinks too much over it and there were higher parts at fault… but right now he has to crawl into bed with his boyfriend and watch over his sleep.


	10. Dark Reminder

* * *

“Can you shave your beard off?” Mitchell suddenly throws in the comfortable silence of the evening, startling not only Anders but himself too.

Perplexed Anders stares across the table at Mitchell, fork halfway to his mouth.

“…What?”

Squirming in his seat, the brunet pokes absently in his pasta. He should have waited until after the meal but with Anders sitting across him and therefore constantly in view… he just blurted it out.

Since his rescue Anders’ beard grew fully in. He claims that he didn’t had time to shave it off but Mitchell sees how he keeps stroking it, a telling sign that he’s quite proud of it. He knows he should Anders do like he pleases but as his boyfriend he feels obligated to tell Anders that the beard doesn’t suit him that well and truthfully… he doesn’t like it, it- he stops himself from thinking further and thinks of different reasons why he doesn’t like it. The beard hides his beautiful face, covers his dimples…makes him older…

“What did you say?”

The blond abandoned his meal and leans now back in his chair, watching Mitchell intensively out of blue eyes.

Clearing his throat, the vampire slowly lifts his head and locks eyes with the god but ducks his head at Anders’ burning stare. Nervous to say it again and to make the blond uncomfortable or angry he licks his lips. His chest starts to hurt again, not much but it’s not pleasant either.

“Uh… you know that I love you and I don’t want to hurt your feelings but…uhm, I…I don’t really like your beard… and maybe… you could shave it? Or trim it if you don’t want to shave it off completely?” he asks with a tiny voice at the end.

Anders blinks at him before he leans forward and unconsciously Mitchell moves back in his chair, sitting a bit straighter.

“You’re telling me…” Anders begins and narrows his eyes “that you don’t want to _hurt my feelings_ in saying you don’t like my beard?”

Mitchell nods silently and hears Anders sighing.

“You’re an idiot. You could just have told me and I would have shaved it off.”

“But you seemed to like it?… You kept stroking it and growing it…” Mitchell elaborates further at Anders’ questioning stare.

Rolling his eyes, Anders scratches absently at his beard.

“I thought you didn’t mind it but now I know why you kept staring at me like this all the time.”

“S’ry” the brunet mumbles and picks up his fork. He’s glad that he finally said it and that Anders is not cross with him for asking to shave it off but the discomfort for asking is still there. Since he feels better, he is all twitchy and often catches himself looking over his shoulder… it’s not that bad as Anders is always there with him but sometimes he feels the need to search the whole place for traces of the god hunters and to be around the blond like a leech, protecting him from someone who’s not there. So far Anders didn’t say anything about that, he only gives Mitchell strange looks sometimes but never brings it up.

“Later, after the shower when I rubbed the salve all over you I will shave it off, alright?”

With a small smile Mitchell nods and says a quiet ‘Thank you’ and starts to pick up his noodles again.

But after a couple of minutes of silently eating Anders brings up the topic again.

“Why don’t you like it anyway? You never complained when I grew a small beard.”

Mitchell peers at the table, not sure how or what to answer. He doesn’t know for sure whyhe wants it so bad to be gone, like Anders said it was never such a problem but he has a suspicion he started to ignore as soon as it occurred to him… until now.

“I-I don’t know for sure… You look different and… it reminds me a bit of one of the hunters…he had a similar beard…” he palms his face “God, I’m so pathetic.” He groans and hides his face in his hands.

He hears the scraping of a chair over the ground and suddenly there are arms around him.

“John…”

He feared that the blonds’ voice would be full of unwanted pity but it’s not, there’s understanding in it and love.

“I can get rid of it right away, if you want?” Anders offers, stroking his thumb over Mitchell’s forearm.

“No.” the Irishman mumbles in his hands before he takes them off “No, we should eat first and then shower.”

He feels Anders’ hum vibrating through him and with a turn of his head he looks in the blonds’ eyes.

“Alright. And after the shower we can cuddle on the couch and watch the Real Hustle.” Anders states more than he suggests and with a kiss to the vampires’ temple he loosens his arms and starts to go back to his seat but a hand catches his, stops him.

Concerned Anders looks at his boyfriend but the smile on Mitchell’s lips dissolves his worry.

“I love you.” Mitchell says and with the growing smile on Anders’ face he knows that the god understood what Mitchell meant to say.

_I love you, I’m happy to be here with you and thank you for rescuing me and being there for me._


	11. Don't hold me down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of smut for a change ^^

Carefully Anders trails kisses over Mitchell’s almost healed body only a few burns are left but the most of them turned into new soft skin.

He started with the vampire’s already swollen lips, kissing him hungrily and deep with little tongue. Then he scraped his teeth down Mitchell’s throat, biting teasingly in the soft flesh, drawing deep moans out of the writhing brunet that sends jolts of pleasure right to his dick.

The blond shifts his weight and leans on his forearms with one leg between Mitchell’s thighs, grazing the half-hard cock occasionally.

Sucking a bruise in the crook of the neck he lifts his leg a bit to tease Mitchell with the bit of friction, his own cock rubbing against the pale thigh for a bit of relieve.

He notices that Mitchell twists his fingers in the soft sheets, moaning when he finally starts to slide his hands down to his leaking cock.

“Will make this so good for you, babe.” Anders mumbles against the brunets’ nipple with one hand ghosting around the twitching arousal.

“Stop teasing…” Mitchell breathes out and thrusts his hips up into the blond’s hand.

“So needy.” He smirks and squeezes the hot flesh in his hand, pumping it a few times and Mitchell whines when Anders’ hand is suddenly gone but before he could voice his protest, Anders’ fingers trail over his hipbone back over his butt to his opening. Automatically Mitchell opens his legs further to give the blond easier access.

The god runs his fingertip over the little furl, changing the pressure constantly but never breaching the skin.

“Anders” Mitchell hisses and his arms shoot up, grabbing on the Kiwi’s shoulder and digging his fingers in the sun-kissed skin he presses his hips down, forcing the tip of the finger in. The slight burn is welcomed; because of his injuries they didn’t have sex, only Mitchell only receiving a few blowjobs in the shower and giving Anders a quick handjob in return. More was not within his power until now, and now he wants Anders inside him.

Anders shouts in surprise when Mitchell forces his body down on his teasing finger and almost falls over, catching himself on the brunets’ chest with his free hand.

“Fuck! Do you want to hurt yourself?” he snaps and retracts the digit. He knows that Mitchell is eager and he too wants to be inside the tight body after nearly two weeks of sporadic handjobs, but he won’t allow Mitchell to hurt himself in that eagerness.

Mitchell starts to run his hands down Anders’ chest but he grabs them fast and presses them at his wrists into the mattress just beside the dark curls splayed out on the cushion.

“Ah ah ah. No touching, you were bad just a moment ago so see this as your punishment. I don’t want to hurt you when you’re just healed.” He says playful but going more silent with the last words.

Mitchell’s eyes are black.

Normally he wouldn’t be concerned about that but right now they look at him like cold, dark obsidian. Usually there’s a spark of the other men in them but not now, now he looks in the eyes of a caged animal… the thin lips and the trembling fists aren’t helping his growing concern either.

“Mitchell? What’s wrong?” he asks tentatively, letting go of the brunet’s wrists slowly, cupping his face instead.

“Mitchell? … John? Should we stop? Is this too much?”

Confused at what could have brought such a reaction from the man beneath him and worried that they took it too far so soon, Anders watches every stir of the vampire but Mitchell doesn’t move, he’s not even breathing, he just stares in Anders’ eyes.

“John…?”

Unsure of what to do, he leans back and waits for Mitchell to do the first move, to indicate that he’s ok- what _he_ has to do.

“Don’t-“Mitchell’s voice cracks and he takes another shaky breath and Anders sees that he forces his eyes back to the else gentle brown ones. A streak of fear twists in them, giving them a wild and childish look, seeking the comfort of a protector, the protector he wants to be.

“Don’t hold me down… not… not so soon…” the brunet barely whispers audible.

Groaning inwardly Anders curses himself. How could he forget that? After being chained to the ground and not able to move, Mitchell surely doesn’t want this experience or playfully holding him down again in their bed or elsewhere anytime soon… even if he could easily throw him off the bed…

“I’m sorry, baby. I won’t do it again.” He apologizes while he massages soothing circles in the Irishman’s chest. Guilt courses through him that he made Mitchell feel uncomfortable and unsafe with him in a moment that should bring them both pleasure.

He supports his weight on his knees, barely touching Mitchell’s hips to give him space to move and not feel cornered.

Hovering over the lean body he only notices the movement of Mitchell’s legs when they press suddenly against his back and he slips on Mitchell’s groin, feeling the now only half-hard erection pressing against his balls and gasps.

“What-?” he starts but Mitchell is up in a flash and presses their bodies tight together, his arms slinging around Anders and clinging tight to him. He hides his face in Anders’ neck, laying his lips on the heated skin.

Reluctantly Anders places his arms around the quivering brunet.

He’s never felt this helpless around someone… he doesn’t _know how_ to react without accidental making it worse. Seeing Mitchell so weak- and he knows that he’s being unfair when he sees the strong vampire in Mitchell and _not_ the human in him- it’s slowly making him feel helpless too… and he’s never helpless if he can help it and since he was twenty-one Bragi made it easier for him.

“It’s-It’s alright, I won’t do it again until you tell me it’s okay… you’re safe here.” He mumbles against the dark curls, sinking his fingers in the dark hair and scratching gently over the skin in hope that it will ease Mitchell.

“…I know…” he feels Mitchell hum against his throat and then Mitchell slowly rocks his hips lifting Anders a bit and sliding his cock over the sensitive skin.

Anders has to stifle a moan, at first thinking that it was an accident for moving him in a more pleasant position but when Mitchell keeps moving he throws his head back moaning, exposing his throat to the vampire.

At once Mitchell’s lips are back at his throat, sucking on the skin and Anders has to lean against the strong thighs for Mitchell pushes against him, their hard cocks rubbing against each other and drawing sharp breaths and moans out of them.

Anders claws his fingers in the dark curls of the Irishman, licking his lips and tugging softly at them.

“J-John.” He pants, trying to ask if this is okay but a husky ‘Need you’ from Mitchell is all he needs.

He loosens one hand, travels down between them and grips their arousals, pressing them flush together, stroking them in his fist.

He feels that the brunet won’t last long and he pumps harder, thumping over the slick heads.

Mitchell’s hips stutter after a hard squeeze on the base and Anders feels him come, spilling come over his still moving hand and on their bellies. He milks Mitchell trough his orgasm and leans his head on the shaking shoulders, feeling his own release coming.

He comes with a low groan, white stripes shooting on their chests. Breathing heavy he nuzzles in Mitchell’s neck, his slick hand brushing over the brunet’s sides.

They sit there for a few minutes, relishing the presence of the other in the silence.

After a few feathery touches on the pale skin of the vampire Anders lifts himself from Mitchell’s lap, grimacing at the sticky feeling.

“Stay.” Mitchell whines and grabs for him but the blond only chuckles and ducks away, walking to the bordering bathroom.

“I’ll just clean us up and then I’m right back. I don’t want to wake up all sticky and glued to you. I pass at that painful experience.”

He’s relieved that Mitchell seems to be himself now but he should talk with him about this. Until now, the Irishman didn’t talk much about what happened because he could _see_ what happened but he doesn’t know exactly what might trigger a fit… and he doesn’t want a rampaging vampire in his room or a total breakdown where he can’t get Mitchell out of. _Of_ _course_ he noticed Mitchell’s jumpiness and therefore requested that his brothers shouldn’t come to visit for the week and ask Dawn to bring him his work so he has not to leave Mitchell alone.

He grabs a new towel after wiping the semen off and walks back, seeing that the vampire arranged himself already for sleeping.

“Mitchell, come on.”

He grabs the corner of the blanket and lifts it, exposing the naked body.

“Stooop…wanna sleep…”

“Nope, first we’ll get you halfway clean.”

Sighing, Mitchell lets Anders wipe the cum away and then grabs the towel, only to throw it aside and pull the blond in his arms.

“Whoa..”

“Hmmm better.” Mitchell mumbles and arranges the blanket around them, snuggling the blond against him.

Shaking his head fondly Anders lets Mitchell manhandle him before they settle down, Mitchell burying his face in the blonds’ hair and tangling their legs.


	12. Blood on the sleeve

* * *

“How is he?” Ty asks with worry edging in his voice, shuffling nervous his cup of frozen tea over the counter when he sees Anders and Michelle emerging from the bedroom of the blond.

“Sleeping.” Michelle answers and stalks in the open kitchen to grab a bottle of vodka and taking a bit gulp. “The morphine will keep him under ‘til morning.”

Anders passes Mike, who sits on the couch with a deep line furrowing his brow. He signals Michelle to give him the bottle and takes it from her with a grim look.

“Did-did the blood help?” Axl pipes up from the armchair, scratching at the small bandage on his arm, trying to ignore the slight burn of the cut underneath. They deemed it as too dangerous to let Mitchell drink from them directly so they cut themselves and gave it to him in a mug. In the state he’s in he wouldn’t be able to stop drinking, craving for the substance that will ease his suffering.

Axl was terrified when Mitchell all but threw himself at he offered mug with blood, all black eyes and fangs and snarling like a wild beast. Mitchell almost bit Mike if not for Anders quick reaction and hauling him out of reach. He had to leave the room, he couldn’t stand seeing his friend like this and he’s sure that Mitchell wouldn’t want that either. Axl told Olaf to bring the goddesses home to rest and that Michelle will tell them later about Mitchell’s state. They left with minimal complains, realizing how tired they were.

Now it’s only the Johnson brothers and Michelle.

“It did. Though only to help with the internal damage and giving him some strength back. I treated the wounds and gave him pain meds more is not in my power as the stick won’t help in Mitchell’s case.”

“Will he need more when he wakes?” Ty asks putting the cup in the sink.

“Probably, but until then we have to wait. Call me if he gets worse otherwise I’ll be back in the morning after nine.” She turns to Anders with a hard stare and rolls her sleeves down.

The blond man nods in confirmation and glances at the bedroom door and then there is suddenly Ty’s cold hand on his shoulder. He snaps his head around, looking in the dark eyes.

“Will you be alright? I can stay if you want?”

Anders nods mechanically “I’m ok…you don’t need to stay. Go home to Dawn and tell her that I won’t be coming to work tomorrow.” He says absently, distracted with the images of the injured vampire. The blond doesn’t register the answer his brother gives him but he snaps out of his daze when Mike and Axl stand up.

“Anders, call when you need something.” The oldest Johnson requests and hands Michelle her coat, a sympathetic streak in his eyes but Mike doesn’t offer more.

Axl pulls him in a tight hug and Anders responds it briefly before Ty lays his arm around him.

“I’ll come by tomorrow.” The dark haired man says calmly and gives his shoulder a short squeeze. “Mitchell will be fine in a few days, you’ll see.”

Nodding with a blank face Anders mumbles a short “See you then.” and gazes at the vodka bottle in his hand. He doesn’t notice the concerned looks the others give each other, too caught up in his thoughts again.

The sound of a shutting door lets him shake his head and he looks confused around. He stands alone in the silence of his apartment.

He puts the bottle away, almost letting it fall in the process…then he notices something red on his sleeve and he blinks. Tentatively he looks closer to the red spots and smears and suddenly he feels sick.

He stumbles in haste to the sink and pukes. Thankfully he didn’t eat much in the day and when he only heaves dry he sinks down. He leans exhausted against the cabinet…tears shimmering in his eyes and he glances in the direction where his boyfriend sleeps… He doesn’t know what to do now… there is blood on him, _Mitchell’s_ blood…

The blond buries his head in his knees and waits until his breathing calms again… he has to be strong now…for Mitchell.


	13. Reading

* * *

Peeking over the rim of the book Mitchell watches Anders stowing their neatly folded clothes into the wardrobe. He grins to himself when watches how the blond has to stay on his tiptoes to reach the highest shelf, a bit struggling with his balance.

“Stop laughing!” Anders turns and glares at him, bending over to grab a new pile of clothes.

“ ’m not.” Mitchell has to bite on his lip to keep himself from doing just that and hides further behind his book.

“I can see your frame shaking you liar.”

Despite Anders’ growl the brunet can hear the playful tone in it. He didn’t laugh in a while and Anders must be relieved to hear him at least chuckle. Laughing is something he can’t do now, not yet… not when everything still hurts and with everything still clear in his mind…

For a moment he waits, focusing on the black words mere centimeters in front of him and waiting if Anders will say something more but nothing happens… he can only hear the shuffling of Anders’ feet on the carpet…

Slowly he peels over his book once more and sees the nice backside of his boyfriend. He only has mere seconds though to admire it as Anders has …a new pile of boxers in his hands.

He smirks… the boxers are stashed in a lower drawer so he has a nice view of the blonds’ ass when he bends over again.

“Have a nice view?” Anders asks and wiggles his ass, drawing a tiny chuckle out of the brunet which turns into a groan when his chest feels too tight.

Concerned, the blond looks up and walks slowly to his harsh breathing boyfriend.

“You alright?” he asks with concerned lines around his eyes and puts a hand on the sheets where he suspects lays Mitchell’s knee.

“Yeah… though I would be better if you’d be lying beside me.”  He turns his big eyes on his boyfriend, knowing too well that Anders won’t refuse him when he looks like this at him.

“I have to stow the laundry.”

As if, he knows that the blond will gladly scoot beside him and under the covers. Usually it’s his task to put the laundry away and Anders sits lazy on the bed watching him but as he is not able to do anything in his state Anders has to do everything in the apartment alone again.

“Mhmm… you’re rather doing laundry than lying down with me?”

“Fuck no!” Anders laughs and climbs over Mitchell’s legs, crawling up and under the covers to carefully align himself against the brunet.

Mitchell holds up his book, a silent question for Anders to read for him like he did many times before… though it was mostly poetry then.

Silent, Anders takes the book and Mitchell arranges his head on the blonds’ shoulder.

“ _People could behave how they liked, but Allan considered…”_


	14. Drawn to Letters

* * *

He wonders if Anders knows what Bragi looks like… well the soul of him.

The golden fire around the blond had subsides to a warm glow after three days and now he watches Anders’ every move when he comes in the shared bedroom. It’s interesting- _attractive_ \- to see the thin golden threads flow around Anders, giving him the look of a mythological creature, and touching his close surroundings. It is funny to see that Bragi seems to hold on papers and books… as if he connects himself with the written words… but as soon as Anders moves away the threads loosen in a flicker, vanishing into thin air.

When Anders touches him, Bragi flares up for a moment… he doesn’t know the reason why… but after that the flames wrap around his skin and making it tingle at the first touch… sometimes it feels like the sun shines on his cool skin.. but not burning him like the actual sun does now… it feels like when he was human and the first warm sunrays on a cold winter day are kissing his skin… and other times it feels like the soft touch of a lover.

He’s not sure if Anders is aware that Bragi seems to… _help_ him if he can phrase it like that, taking away the blackness that threatens to swallow him… at least his boyfriend doesn’t let on that he knows.

He will miss being able to see the other soul in Anders… in a few days the glow will dampen that even he can’t see it anymore. Sometimes Anders emotions transfer into the gold and it shines brighter than he is comfortable to look at, mostly then when the blond changes his bandages and treats his wounds, showing his despair and anger… He feels guilty to make him feel like that and often tries to diffuse Anders’ concern with small smiles and gestures.

Anders helps him physically and mentally with just being there but Bragi helps him in another way, he digs deeper where Anders can’t reach and lights the darkness around him and keeps the dreams away in most nights.

He feels touched that Bragi seems to like him in a way and tries to help… or he does it because Anders wants to help him… but none the less he’s grateful and wants to thank the god.

He doesn’t believe that Anders has control over Bragi like that, not yet at least … he surely would have told him if he’s capable of making others feel safer without saying a word because that is what Bragi does. He feels the whisper of words flooding through him and calming the monster in him and speaking soothing words to what’s left of his human side…

Then Anders is suddenly in front of him, sky blue eyes burning with different emotions and the gold dancing around his frame, a small smile on his lips.

“I brought you some soup.”Anders says and puts the plate on the bedside cabinet in little distance to the snow globe he bought for his boyfriend in England.

He tries to lift himself up further against the cushions but his arms are shaking and the pain is too much. Huffing in defeat he notices Anders hovering over him ready to help him up.

“Help me?”

“You should have asked in the first place, John.” Anders snorts and helps Mitchell carefully to sit up and lean against the headboard.

Anders takes the plate without further words and helps him to eat his soup and starts talking after a few seconds about a nosy client, destroying the silence in the room and giving Mitchell a bit of normality.

He didn’t notice it at first, too concentrated on not dropping the spoon but when he looks down again he nearly chokes when he sees glowing threads vanishing in his alphabet soup.

Lots of tiny threads are connected to the letters in his soup.


	15. The wisest of all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick jump into the past again ^^

* * *

He wants to strangle him. He wants Kvasir to liquefy so he can fill him into a bottle and shake it until this goddamn wise doesn’t know where up and down is anymore.

They came down here in Mike’s hidden room to ask the wisest of all gods where Mitchell is as Mike can’t find him but until now all they achieved is that he is so pissed that he starts to think about murder.

To every question they receive a fucking riddle as an answer.

“What do you mean ‘ _The old enemy walks among us?’_ What enemy?” Ty asks clearly annoyed as well.

It’s not as if they’re in a hurry, no they have all the time in the world to find his _MISSING BOYFRIEND!_ FUCK! If Mike wouldn’t hold him back he would have already smacked this drunkard hard over the head.

“ _The enemy of the gods, you idiot. They exist as long as we do and try to kill all supernatural beings of the world to clean it from us for the human race.”_

An enemy as old as the gods … someone who wants to kill every supernatural creature? Well, then they have a lot to do with- NO, focus.

That damn old man and his bloody unhelpful answers.

Growling he steps forward, half-dragging his brother with him and he already forms his words on his tongue but Olaf beats him to it.

“Of course! Why didn’t I thought of it sooner!?”

“What?” he snaps at his grandfather. He hates it when Olaf doesn’t come out with it right away.

“Hunters. They are chasing mythological beings since thousands of years. Got weird ideas of cleansing the world and such shit… I heard that they mostly found other supernatural beings though.” Olaf elaborates in his almost bored tone he always has when he smoked something.

“Hunters? What-“

Mike starts to question Olaf further and he can hear Ty barge in as well but Anders doesn’t listen. They are just white noise in the background.

His nerves are on fire and something turns in his stomach. He feels hot and cold at once. _Hunters_ …

Mitchell told him a long time ago about a fanatic group who almost killed Nina and Annie… and then he told him that they were mostly harmless in the way they wanted to _help_ … but that there are more dangerous hunters and circles out there with way more drastic methods.

Mitchell didn’t go in detail but it sounded horrible. Once in their clutches you never come out alive and no one will find you.

He has to find him. _He_ _has to find Mitchell!!_

Maybe a phone call is in need… his old acquaintance has many connections and _will_ have heard about strangers with a peculiar obsession.


	16. Your boss the unknown being

* * *

Dawn is watching her boss and friend for a while now. He seems distracted… more than usual and the deep lines and shadows under his eyes are telling her that something is not right.

Anders is also not so annoying like he usually is- he’s worse because he does not do the things she asks him to do since he didn’t bother to come to work yesterday.

She doesn’t know what he is doing exactly in his office but he doesn’t work that’s for sure, he constantly calls different people and makes notes on a map? Not that she’s spying but when she peeks in Anders office now and then he mostly stares angry at the paper in front of him… and his angry voice echoes to her all on its own.

At one point she thought that there was despair in his gaze but then he startled her as he grabbed his pens and threw them across the room and she left him alone for some time. That was the first time she saw her friend lose control.

When she later asked him what he is doing Anders just brushed her off not even stopping with whatever he’s doing and then said she could go home- and Anders didn’t told her to buy some food for her none existent cat which made her stop in her tracks and stare at Anders as if he’d grown a second head.

He _never_ misses to ask about the cat…

She folds her arms across her chest and positions herself directly in front of Anders’ desk.

“Anders, what’s going on?” she asks determinate to become an answer out of him.

He doesn’t says anything- ignores her… he’s never done that. Regardless how much he wants to go and meet one of those women or now Mitchell he always stops when she asks him something… he doesn’t stay but Anders isn’t ignoring her and just walking out of the door.

“Anders?” she asks concerned and slowly reaches over the desk to touch the blonds’ hand.

At the soft touch the blond man jerks violently back, the pen flying out of his hand and he stares with wide eyes at Dawn.

“God! Don’t do this Dawn!” he breathes out with one hand lying over his heart.

“Well, you wouldn’t answer me.” She answers with a scowl and tries to calm her fast beating heart herself. She never expected such a reaction and he startled her with his sudden hectic movement… but now she can see what papers are laying on the messy desk. Papers with hastily written notes  and numbers are laying on a map of what she presumes is Auckland and on the map are black lines and circles. She doesn’t understand why Anders is doing this but it must be important enough to keep him from work and being this absent with his thoughts.

“No reason to give me a heart attack…” he mumbles and averts his gaze.

Now she’s more concerned of what might bother her friend. Anders always holds eye contact, he never averts it, and it’s always her or clients who look away from his piercing blue eyes.

“Will you please tell me what you are doing here if you are not going to do any work?”

She holds her gaze steady on Anders, her eyes following his slowly lifting head. The dark circles are more prominent now that she’s standing right in front of him… he looks like he hadn’t slept for a few days.

“Anders, if you and Mitchell are staying up all night, then-“ she starts voicing her suspicion, it’s not the first time that Anders didn’t slept and was ‘having his wicked way’ with the tall Irishman as he likes to tell her after such a night to keep her away.

“It’s nothing like that. My brother got in trouble again and I’m trying to get him out of it.” He interrupts her with an exaggerated bored tone.

Raising her brow she looks for a moment at her boss before she nods. It’s not uncommon that the youngest, she just assumes that it’s Axl, got in trouble again and one of the brothers-which is mostly Anders- has to get him out of.

What the scribbling and the map have to do with that is however beyond her.

“And what did he do now?”

“Angered the wrong kind of people.” He answers scarcely and rummages through his papers.

She waits for a minute should Anders decide to elaborate more but then Anders’ phone rings.

She’s never seen him move this fast to answer a call, the first ring didn’t even end when he already picked up.

Dawn watches him hastily scribble something down and then add a few lines on the maps. She can’t hear what the other speaker says and suddenly Anders lets out a shout of triumph and ends quickly the call.

She can’t even react so fast when he springs up with the map in one hand and runs for the door.

“ANDERS? WHERE ARE YOU-“

“LATER!” he shouts back and vanishes.

Now she stands alone in the office and wonders what the hell is going on? She has the nagging suspicion that the blond was not entirely honest with her…

She hopes for Anders’ sake that he has a good explanation for all of this because now she has to reschedule appointments again and do the work that Anders should do. Huffing she stalks back to her desk and mentally prepares herself for the coming unpleasant calls.


	17. Addiction

* * *

Anders stands in the living room, he just got ready with some of the work Dawn gave to him and now he can go to Mitchell without the threat of getting thrown out of the bed again… As if he couldn’t sit beside the vampire and do some work… He can sit beside his boyfriend without groping him…much.

Grabbing a book- one that Mitchell liked very much and Anders deems worth reading out loud - from one of the shelves he turns and calls out to his boyfriend, not overly concerned if Mitchell actually might be sleeping as he seemed pretty awake half an hour ago.

“Do you need something?” he shouts and waits for an answer before he has to walk the way to the bedroom twice.

.o0o.

Shuffling on the bed Mitchell hears the blond asking him if he needs anything but the only thing on his mind right now is how tired he feels and that he would take anything that would give him a peaceful slumber…well all but one thing…

“…Some sleeping pills…” Mitchell mutters therefore silently to himself, not wanting Anders to hear the desperate tone in his voice.

Sleep is something that wouldn’t come easy to him in the past days and he’s so tired but he can’t sleep there’s so much on his mind… and when he finally does, his dreams are plagued with nightmares and he rather sleeps not at all than reliving the hours in captivity again.

Anders already gave him some pills after the second day when it was obvious with the dark shadows under Mitchell’s eyes and the paler skin that he wasn’t sleeping enough for Anders liking.

Mitchell felt guilty when he saw and felt the constantly worried eyes of the god on him again.

He was getting better and better… but then suddenly his mind wouldn’t shut up about the cruel things he could do to the hunters and make them pay for what they did but mostly for what they wanted to do to Anders.

His thoughts were filled with blood and screams and he could literally feel the skin of their throats giving away when he tears into their flesh, bathing in their blood.

Most of the time he buries his face in Anders’ crook of the neck or he hides his face in the soft fabric of the shirts covering the blonds’ stomach. He needs Anders presence like humans need to breathe, without him he feels lost in his thoughts, the temptation to give in too strong without Anders there to ground him.

Mitchell told Anders about his nightmares and dark thoughts after endless tossing’s and turnings in bed and the blonds’ arms.

At first Anders stayed awake with him, the both of them talking about anything and everything… Anders read for him poetry and a bit out of other books to stray his thoughts in other directions but nothing worked and eventually Anders looked equally tired and Mitchell urged him to sleep, not wanting Anders to get sick because of him.

That was the moment when Anders walked later that day out of the bathroom with a white pill in his hand. He gave Mitchell a tired smile and suggested they could try sleeping pills.

He took it reluctantly, never needed a drug to help him sleep and not sure if it would work.

Surprisingly he slept for four hours without disruption. Mitchell saw it as solution and end of his sleeping problems but to his annoyance he noticed that his blood removed the drug faster with every new pill.

When Anders caught him taking three pills the blond threw the bottle away and with both of them already on edge it quickly resulted in a fight.

Hurtful things were said and before Mitchell would snap with his dark side already bubbling under his skin, waiting to break out, he stormed off in their bedroom and stayed there all afternoon.

In the end Mitchell went ruefully to his boyfriend, apologizing for the things he said and climbed tired in Anders’ lap and waiting arms.

And now they try it with another approach when Mitchell tiredly told the blond that Bragi had kept some of the darkness and dreams away for a time, Anders tried to use the godly power more precisely to help the Irishman.

Anders’ blood is helping a lot, making it easier for Mitchell to react to Bragi’s voice, and to Mitchell’s relieve is the gold shimmering softly once again around Anders.

But as much as he wishes he can’t drink everyday from Anders… and the shimmer around the blond vanishes after two days. This means he can sleep on two days without nightmares and then has to wait a few more days before he could take a sip from Anders again without endangering the Kiwi.

…It’s driving him insane… it’s a blood addiction all over again only with another reason and he doesn’t know if he can say no to the temptation to just take a tiny sip when he’s well enough that he wouldn’t need the extra blood. He can already hear the voice telling him that it doesn’t hurt Anders to give him now and then a bit more blood and it’s not really an addiction and so on.

Sighing he rolls on his side. He really wishes that Anders hadn’t thrown the sleeping pills away… they gave at least a little release even if he had to take more pills than one should.

It’d be better if he was addicted to some drugs than to Anders’ blood… and maybe it’s not too late to stop this from happening.

He looks to the ajar door and shouts a short “Nothing” to his boyfriend.


	18. Soft around the middle

* * *

“It’s okay” Anders reassures his boyfriend and presses him with one hand in the back of Mitchell’s neck closer to his own throat.

Anders can feel the slight resistance pressing against his palm but he is firm and pulls Mitchell closer until he can feel the hot breathe against the crook of his neck, the dark curls tickling his exposed skin.

“John, please?” the blond whispers but not pressing Mitchell further, instead waiting for Mitchell to take the last step.

Fingers slide in his blond hair and the only warning he receives is the grazing of sharp teeth on his skin before Mitchell sinks his fangs into the flesh.

Anders winces at the sharp but thankfully short-lived pain and holds still.

He can feel a line of blood running down his back, escaping Mitchell’s sucking lips.

Now that Mitchell drinks, he loosens his grip on the brunet’s neck and instead runs his nails over Mitchell’s neck. Anders tries not to listen to the wet sounds too much, this is nothing like the feedings they do usually. There are no sweet or pleasurable moments before Mitchell would drink a bit of blood and then blow his mind with his skilled tongue. This is only for the need of blood, the craving for the essence that will heal the battered body.

He waits in silence for Mitchell to stop. It can’t take any longer now as the brunet is already retracting his fangs.

The feeling of a tongue licking over the punctured wounds, cleaning it from the blood and sealing it with the healing salvia shows Anders that Mitchell won’t take any more blood.

“You feeling better?” he asks with a low voice, holding Mitchell close when the vampire leans his head on Anders’ shoulder.

“Hmmm” Mitchell hums with heavy lidded eyes,the smell of the god’s blood still strong in the air.

“I hope you’re not planning to sleep on me, Dracula. You’re heavy.” He huffs and wriggles under Mitchell.

“You’re comfy.” Mitchell mumbles against the skin and shifts his hips lower, sliding his body down and using his last strength to pull Anders with him.

In the end Anders rests barely upright on the propped pillows with his heavy boyfriend laying his head on the blond’s lower chest.

“Are you implying I’m soft around the middle?” he asks scandalized, his fingers stopping their stroking in dark curls.

Mitchell chuckles and pinches Anders’ belly “You do like my cooking.” He states and rubs a hand over the soft flesh.

Disgruntled, Anders tugs at one curl, earning a growl from Mitchell. “I’m not fat!”

“I never said that.”

“You’re cuddling with my stomach, which says everything.”

“No, it just means that it’s nice to lie on.” Mitchell mumbles and nuzzles it to proof a point.

“…maybe I should cook more often then.” Anders mumbles and scrunches his nose before he starts running his fingers through the curls again.

“Mhmm sure…” is the tired answer and slowly Mitchell’s breathing evens out, leaving Anders alone to play with the dark strands.


	19. I trust you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter and I hope you all enjoyed the ficlet ^^

* * *

“There’s no shame in asking for help, John” Anders says with a soft voice and tightens his grip on the vampire’s hand.

“BUT IT’S WRONG! To drink this much blood from you is bad enough…I can’t…I can’t drink their blood again, Anders. Please don’t make me…Please… I can’t…” the brunet sobs, tears starting to run down over his pale cheeks.

Anders doesn’t know what to do. He feels close to tears himself but he tries to swallow the feelings, he can’t let his helplessness rule him when he has to take care of his hurt boyfriend. Mitchell needs him to make the right decisions for him, if he likes it or not. He understands that the vampire fears of losing control over himself when he has to drink this much blood but Anders understands also, that there is nothing else that will help him. He fears that Mitchell might die of his wounds if he doesn’t take action, and Anders won’t let him die if he knows what will help, not when it takes a bit of blood to ease the Irishman’s suffering.

“I know baby, I know…” Anders cups Mitchell’s face with his hands and wipes the tears away with his thumbs. “But you’re still too weak and it would only be a few drops from our family, I promise! I can’t give you more right now, not when I want to be able to be your nurse, but they can and they are giving it freely to you. No one forces them to do anything, you know that they don’t do shit they don’t want to.”

Anders heart breaks a little when Mitchell lowers his head and hides his beautiful hazel eyes from him, shaking his head in denial.

“Please, do it for me, for us.” Anders pleads in a whisper and leans his brow against Mitchell’s damp curls, the feelings of despair and hopelessness strong.

“What if I lose control again? I almost attacked Mike last time.” The brunet says after a few silent seconds with a raw voice, bitterness and guilt heavy in his tone.

“You won’t! You were barely conscious then but despite that, you managed to get a hold of yourself and now you know what you’re doing! And I’ll be there with you the whole time. I won’t let you hurt anyone, please trust me…”

“I trust you, always! … It’s me I don’t trust.”

Anders feels the brunets’ body tremble under his hands, if from pain or self-hatred, he doesn’t know.

“I won’t let anything happen, John.”Anders promises and runs his fingers soothingly through Mitchell’s dark hair while waiting for the vampire to say something.

With a defeated sigh, Mitchell slumps down; his eyes opening and looking directly in tired blue orbs with a sparkle of hope.

“You know that I do anything you ask of me…”

“Thank you…” Anders breathes relieved but doesn’t make any move to call for his waiting brothers; instead he remains at Mitchell’s side for a bit longer and gives him a few calm minutes to collect himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: http://archer-and-lionprince.tumblr.com/


End file.
